mixelsfandomcom-20200223-history
Flain/Gallery
Set Packaging and instructions 41500_box3_in.png 41500 Flain Front Page.png|Front page of the instructions 303px-Flainprelim.jpg|Flain's prototype set design Static images Flain.png Forward Flain.jpg Img160x210_mixels.png|Mixels icon on shop.LEGO.com Stopmotions Infernites MAX bz.PNG bsd.PNG zvx.PNG va.PNG abd.PNG Website LEGO homepage Flain and Slumbo in LEGO site..png|On the new LEGO site Flain and Slumbo in LEGO site 2..png|On the new LEGO site (closer photo) Mixels microsite Mixels site beafor he opening.png|Flain, Seismo, and Volectro on the coming soon page Mixels LEGO Site.png|Flain, along with Seismo and Volectro on the Series 1 website Flain animination.gif Infernites_Max_Poster.png Wallpapers 1920x1080 infernites.jpg 1920x1080__infernites_flain.jpg 1920x1080 from teaser.jpg Infernites 2014 in Magma Wastelands thumb.jpg LEGO Club flain shuff volectro.png Other Mixels_Icon.png|Mixels icon on LEGO.com/products LEGO-Mixels.png|Flain on an advertisement for the LEGOLAND Hotel MIXELS 2014 COMIC-CON.jpg|At San Diego Comic-Con International 2013 Flain Front.png Flain Back.png Introducing Mixels.png Image.jpeg|Flain as seen in Toys R Us display 12422492303 c06bccde70.jpg|At Nuremberg Toy Fair 2014 InfernitesConceptPromo.jpg InfernitesElectroidsPromo.jpg Artwork Mixels.com Infernites Moible.jpg|Flain with all of the Infernites tribe members on Mixels.com mobile site Flain Mixels.com bio.png|Mixels.com bio Flain_Bio.jpg|Info on Flain from the mobile version of the Mixels website Whah.png|Flain when unable to mix Flain_is_a_volcano.png Flain in Mixels.com, Mixels Circle.png|Flain in pie graph, as seen on Mixels.com Mixels Main Title Season 1 Flain on his own.png End of intro S1S2.png Coconapple lava relax.png SPANK.png Bully Zorch.jpg ROAR.png poor vulk crazy zorch.png There he goes.png WTF.png Come back when this is a kids show.png GAHHHH.png Flaming eyes.png How does that even happen.png Flain's not liking this.png Cookironi Cookironi shot.png Cookironi_Leader.png Let_me_load_you_up.png We've got plenty.jpg Flain.jpg Whut.png GAAAAA.png About_to_fight.png Crunch.png OOOOHH.png CR01.png CR02.png COOKIRONI!.png Hot Lava Shower Unlit head and jet boosters.png Um Woah Zorch.jpg Flain head 2.png Infernites HLS.jpg Hot Lava Shower.jpg max infernito.png big hand vs zorch, flain and vulk.png Hand-Trap.png Nixels Welcome.png Let the rad fun begin!.png Rad Fun! Rad Fun!.png TheRadnessBegins.jpg Flain_Smirk.jpg NixelsEp.jpg Let's Get It On!.jpg What_the!.png Heheh.png Nixels shot.png Dude! Quit It!.jpg Oh brother.jpg Bleh!.jpg Shoo!.jpg Surrounded.jpg Pull out the cubit! Pull out the cubit! Pull out the cubit!.jpg Oh no.jpg Let's Mix It Up And Notch!.jpg Oh yeah.jpg AW SCHNIXEK.jpg Flain and Seismo hugging!.jpg flain help.jpg Find_the_cubit.png Nixel error.png Flain and Seismo about to touch Cubit.jpg flain and seismo.png ElectricShock.jpg Nixels Mixels Cartoon Network 94595.jpg Rad Fun! Rad Fun!.jpg You've Gotta Be Kidding Me!.jpg Should I?.jpg Yeah! Show him!.jpg Stomped_Nixel.png Flain_back_view.png Murp Krader and Flain.png Krader talk to Flain.png How we get cross river.png I want fun fun barbecue too.png Sad Krader.png Cryder.png Flain gots a cubit.png Willing Krader.png But sometime work sometime no.png The cubit awaits.png Cannon sequence 1.png Cannon sequence 4.png Cannon sequence 5.png Another cubit.png Burnt party.png Rockball ROCKBALL.png Infernites RB.jpg WhatDoYouMean.jpg Well um.jpg Flain wants to play.jpg OhYouSerious.jpg Rockball flain shuff seismo.jpg Rockball shot.png Running Flain.jpg Flain gets under the rockball!.jpg New game, Mixel Ball!.jpg Rockball.jpg NewGameMixelball.jpg Snow Half-Pipe ICE HALFPIPE.png first.png ManImSoHappyForYou!.png next.png Tada!.png Sledding Mixels.jpg Krader and Flain go snowboarding!.jpg Frozen.PNG Itsdabombtobeafroaticon!Image.jpg Fang Gang Log Toss Six points.png You hear something.png Oof.jpg FGLT8.png FGLT9.png No Log Toss.jpg No_more_log_t-_whait_what_Jawg.png Chomly Tricked them and mixed themImage.jpg Flain and Slumbo about to MurpImage.jpg OH NOOO.png Mixed Up Special Epic Comedy Adventure Mix Festival.png Party next time.png Dj.png Blowing up balloons.png Balloon Mixing.png Lookin through a telescope.png That_akward_moment.png Ooh harsh.png No_Problamo.png We got hamlogna.png What happened here.png He's nixed the festival.png Krader attack.png CHARGE.png Hide!.png WERE DOOOOOOMEZ.png Mixel Mountain.png Im Scared....png Epic_Comedy_Adventure.png Up the mountain.png Can we use the cubit now.png We made it!.png Big rainbow cubit.png Now's a good time.png What, with who.png Digging Mixels.png MIIIIIIX!.png Happy leaders.png Ah Sweet!.png Murp Romp I_love_MixelPark!.jpg Woah!_(Unwatermarked).png Really_(Unwatermarked).png MagnifoVision_(Unwatermarked).png Mixel Moon Madness Globert_(Unwatermarked).png Globert2_(Unwatermarked).png A Quest for the Lost Mixamajig Who the heck is the chosen one now??.png Calling All Mixels AppIcon.jpg CAM_FlainBio.png Sprite Flain CAM.jpg|Flain's model Flain cam model closeup.png|Closeup animation test of his model Cutscenes WUT.jpg|Game Intro now i am the only own can deafet the nixels.png|Oh, No! Nixels! Flain in Let's Use a Cubit.jpg|Let's Use a Cubit Flain.gif|Meet Flain Infernites.gif|Meet the Infernites FlainUpset.gif|Flain is Upset Notices FlainHopesForHamlognaSandwiches.jpg CoolPresent.jpg WhatToBuild.jpg MixMaker.jpg Flain Seismo and Major Nixel.jpg WhoCaresIfHeDied.jpg Promotion Flain_01.jpg Camheader.png Cam hibernum pic.png Miscellaneous Mirror Video FlainMirror1.png FlainMirror2.png FlainMirror3.png FlainMirror4.png FlainMirror5.png FlainMirror6.png FlainMirror7.png FlainMirror8.png FlainMirror9.png FlainMirror10.png FlainMirror11.png FlainMirror12.png FlainMirror13.png Promotional artwork 41500_Flain_b.png MIXELS_Flain_180x180.jpg Mixels_volume_1.png Awesome flain.jpg Mixels.jpg|Flain on a poster Flain_holding_a_cubit.png Flain Artwork 2.png flain_thumb.png Narrow Hero 1.jpg super mixel fan time.png other logo for series 1.png some mixels banner.png I think who in this photo from series 4 is a leader.png|In Series 4 instructions Mixels showposter wave3 490x620.jpg Flain_02.jpg mixelswebsiteflain.png flainhead4.png Mixels on YouTube Header Version 1.jpg|Header used on YouTube channel for European Cartoon Networks Mixels on YouTube Header Version 2.jpg|Updated header used on Cartoon Network UK's YouTube channel Infernite Game Thumb.PNG On merchandise Calendars Mixels Calendar.jpg|Mixels: 2015 Wall Calendar Mixel calendar 2.JPG|Mixels: 2016 Wall Calendar Mixel calendar 3.JPG Shirts Shirt.jpg Yellow Shirt.png Grey Shirt.png Shirt with a bunch of mixels on it.png Infernite shirt.png Zorch flain vulk shirt.png Mixels t-shirt red.jpg ZorchFlainVulk named shirt.png Infernite shirt2.png Blue shirt.png Mixels Character Trio Boys Graphic T Shirt.png Mixels Mix Four Boys Graphic T Shirt.png Mixels Infernites Lava Boys Graphic T Shirt.png Mixels Infernite Trio Boys Graphic T Shirt.png Mixels Infenites Vortex Boys Graphic T Shirt.png Mixels Fire and Ice Boys Graphic T Shirt.png Mixelslongsleeve.jpg Posters Mixels All Tribes Poster.jpg Mixels Awesome Poster.jpg Mixels Group Picture.jpg Gel Pens Mixels 3pk Gel Pens.jpg Sticker Packs ST6573.jpg Fd614ca6cc2d60ad08b5f2d52e087582.jpg Party Favor Stickers Mixels party stickers.PNG Party Decorations Mixels 9Th Birthday Card.jpg Mixelsgiftwrap.jpg Robes Inferniterobe.jpg Pajamas Infernitepajamas.jpg Flainpajamaset.jpg Infernitepajamas2.png Shortpajamas1.png Bedsheets Mixels duvet.jpg Mixels sheets.png Backpack Mixelbackpack1.jpg Mixelbackpack2.jpg Mixelbackpack3.jpg Mixelbackpack5.jpg Watches Mixelshooterwatch.jpg Mixelwatchstandard.jpg Art Supplies Mixelspaint.jpg Demo reel by Vincenzo Zumpano B5CA0278-6570-43E7-ADDB-24824736E691.PNG|In demo reel by Vincenzo Zumpano FA0E5A0D-340A-4D54-8A47-014EE53E42B9.PNG 19AE5191-9659-49AA-9D23-13B3795987F2.PNG Other Designinyourhead2.jpg|In concept art by Chris Corum Sxswmural.png|On LEGO-built mural at South by Southwest Combinations Cartoon Mixes HDFlainSeismoMix.png|With Seismo|link=Flain & Seismo Mix HDFlainKraderMix1.png|With Krader HDFlainKraderMix2.png|With Krader #2|link=Krader & Flain Mix 2 Sticker Frader.png|With Krader #3 HDFlainTesloMix1.png|With Teslo|link=Flain & Teslo Mix 1 HDFlainTesloMix2.png|With Teslo #2|link=Flain & Teslo Mix 2 HDFlainLunkMix.png|With Lunk|link=Flain & Lunk Mix HDGobbaFlainMix.png|With Gobba|link=Flain & Gobba Mix Flain_Globert_Mix.png|With Globert Murps Murp Blocked.png|With Krader|link=Flain & Krader Murp Flain Slumbo Murp.png|With Slumbo|link=Slumbo & Flain Murp LEGO Mixes VulkFlainLEGO.jpg|With Vulk FlainZorchLEGO.jpg|With Zorch FlainSeismoLEGO.jpg|With Seismo FlainShuffLEGO.jpg|With Shuff TesloFlainLEGO.jpg|With Teslo FlainZaptorLEGO.jpg|With Zaptor FlainVolectroLEGO.jpg|With Volectro Murps FlainKraderLEGO.jpg|With Krader Flaider 2.jpg|With Krader #2 Category:Character galleries Category:Infernites Category:Series 1 Category:Galleries Category:2014 Category:Season One Category:Season Two Category:Calling All Mixels